


In a day

by Butt_hurt_but_who_cares



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Be ruthless. I need to get better at this, I'm not even going to say to go easy on me, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, this is a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares/pseuds/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares
Summary: I'm going to do that typical stuff where I say that this is my first time posting on here and stuff. But please. By all means. don't hold back on the criticism. If there's a spelling or grammar error, please correct me. Otherwise, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do that typical stuff where I say that this is my first time posting on here and stuff. But please. By all means. don't hold back on the criticism. If there's a spelling or grammar error, please correct me. Otherwise, enjoy!

Life as a Survey Corps isn't easy. And not just because there are expeditions outside the walls. But because of Corporal Levi, who would usual make all the cadets scrub the already-clean HQ on a daily basis. Not that the Corporal cared, not like he thought it was anything out of the ordinary. And like any other day, there Jean was, scrubbing at the floor he had just scrubbed yesterday. And the day before that. And before- you know what. You get the idea. But what Jean didn't mind, was the fact that while he 'scrubbed the floors clean' he could look at the cute blonde-haired male a couple of of meters in front of him. All the while getting to stare at his cute little ass. Jean smirked to himself, looking back down at the rag on the floor and kept scrubbing half-asked. He had suspected his feelings for the coconut a while ago, about the time that the Colossal Titan attacked Trost. He didn't know why he liked the blonde. He just knew that he did and he chose not to question his heart. No matter how weird it sounded to his brain. Jean looked up again, only to see that Armin was staring at him already. Jean fought to push away the smirk that was itching to take over his features, and instead settled for a half-grin.

"Yes?" Jean questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly. Armin just squeaked and turned back to his side of the floor, scrubbing even harder than he was before. Jean was sure (without being cocky) that Armin was beet-red and was in the process of trying to scrub his embarrassment away. The thought of Armin becoming embarrassed because of him made his insides warm up like a wild fire.

...................

Lunch was the same that day, plain soup and a bread roll, and the only one who seemed to be enjoying it was Sasha. Of course after three years of being in the 104th training regiment with her, no one was actually surprised and even could go as far as saying that they became used to her obsession

Jean was sat at the end of the same table as Mikasa, Eren, and of course, Armin. He didn't know why he decided to sit there today of all days. Maybe it was because he didn't want to pass up another opportunity to make Armin go scarlet. So as he sat there, only half-listening to their conversation that he became lucky enough to catch Armin's gaze for the second time that day. This time however, Jean couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face.

Armin looked at Jean in wonder, and he frowned, wondering when his heart had started fluttering in his chest at the mere sight of Jean. When Armin had come back to reality, he found he was staring not only at Jean, but instead, he found himself staring into Jean's eyes. seemingly mesmerized by their murky-green colour. And when he realized that he was staring, instead of looking away like he did a few hours ago, he kept staring, willing for Jean to be the one to look away this time. Armin didn't find it fair the Jean had this affect on him, that he was able to make him blush without his permission. Armin wanted to make Jean know what it felt like to not be in control of his emotions. And so Armin kept staring at him, taking in his facial features, committing them to his memory. And he smiled, because he realized that he knew why his heart reacted the way it did around Jean. Armin had realized that he had somehow came to love the two-tone-haired boy sitting at the end of the table.

Jean's smirk faltered the second that he saw Armin smile. He had expected him to turn away but he knew that it would be impossible once he had seen the determination burn in Armin's eyes. Armin's smile was loved-filled and Jean couldn't help the blush that dusted across his cheeks as he quickly turned his head away, looking back down at his bowl.

...................

Once the night had rolled in and dinner was eaten, most people changed into civvies and lounged around the HQ until it was curfew. Jean was wearing plain brown trousers and a loose shirt that he had found lying around in his draws, and he was sitting lazily in the boys dorm alone, thinking about nothing in particular. However, he found his mind drifting off to Armin, and how it would feel for him to be able to hold the smaller boy in his arms and call him his. He imagined the feeling of his soft blonde hair through his fingers, what sounds he would make when he - Jean shut his eyes tight, not allowing his mind to drift off there. But his thoughts were interrupted when Armin walked through the door, clutching his civvies to his chest. Armin had always been one to get ready early and Jean normally found him to be the first one asleep when he walked into the room on most nights. Armin, too, expected no one to be in there, so when he walked in wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt and saw Jean staring at him open-mouthed, he couldn't help but let out a small shriek of surprise and utter embarrassment. Jean stood up quickly as he watched Armin drop his clothing as he held up his hands in front of him, trying to hide his red cheeks. Jean didn't wait. He knew that the others would be coming into the room in thirty minutes and that's all he had to confess his feelings to the coconut currently trying to hide behind a bed post. So with long strides he walked up to Armin and backed him into the wall behind him, trapping his small body in between both of his arms, leaning his face closer to the flustered boy's ear and whispering those three short words before quickly catching his lips with his own. Almost immediately the small embers turned into a raging fame in the pit of his stomach. But as soon as he drew close, he pulled away. Red tinting his cheeks as he stepped back, his hand latching onto the back of his neck, rubbing it.

Armin's hand flew immediately to his mouth, his eyes looking up to meet with Jean's. He couldn't believe it. He - he felt the same towards him as Armin felt towards Jean. Armin was sure of it. With a deep breath Armin closed the gap between them and caught Jean's lips once more as he kissed him with a hunger Armin didn't know he felt, his eyes almost fluttered shut, but not before catching a glimpse of the clock behind Jean and his eyes widened instead. The rest of them were going to be here in a few minutes. Armin quickly pulled away, pulling Jean down to his height as he leaned his forehead against his.

Jean could feel Armin's hot breath tickle his lips teasingly and tried not to think about it too much. Did he feel the same way? Did Armin really love him back? He did kiss Jean after Jean had kissed him. But he pulled away. These thoughts ran through Jean's mind at a hundred miles an hour, searching Armin's eyes for the answers that he hoped he had.

"I love you Jean." Armin breathed out, his hands quickly grabbing the front of his shirt to pull down his lips into a quick kiss, before pushing Jean away lightly and giving him a sincere smile. Walking of to go to bed. Leaving Jean to stand there perplexed as all the others came spilling into the room. Jean gave one last glance at the blonde coconut before smiling a goofy smile and getting into his own bed.


End file.
